Grey's Tale: The Journey Begins
by Alazir
Summary: This will be the first installment of my original Pokemon story, Grey's Tale, featuring Grey as the main character. Follow Grey, Blue, and Leaf around the Kanto region as the take their first steps as Pokemon trainers and try their hands at the Indigo League. This story takes inspiration from the anime, manga, and games.


**Pok** **é** **mon: Grey's Tale**

 **The Journey Begins**

 **Chapter 1: Beginning**

"Go on Leaf, use Tackle on Grey!" a brash boy with spiky, orange hair exclaimed. "Huh?! Who would be your Pokemon?" a snarky girl with long, brown hair replied. On the side, a sharp boy with silver hair and amber eyes chuckled at the situation. "Come on Leaf, I'll play along. It's no big deal," Grey said. Leaf looked at him, partly surprised, partly disappointed. She sighs, then says "If you say so."

Leaf then proceeds to charge into Grey, shoulder-first. Grey, caught off guard, makes a loud grunting sound, then recovers. "All right then, I'll use..." he trailed off as Leaf readies herself. "Sand Attack!" he exclaims as he throws a handful of dirt towards the girl. "Ah! That's dirty!" she yells as she blocks the dirt from her eyes.

"Now, for Pound!" Grey exclaims. "Dodge it Leaf!" the other boy shouts with a smug grin on his face. "You're enjoying this too much, Blue!" Leaf shouts back, moving out of the way. Blue just laughs. "Go, Poke Ball!" Blue shouts, throwing a small pebble at Grey. Grey lets it hit him, and begins to imitate a shaking Poke Ball. He makes a clicking sound. "Hahaha! I caught a Grey!" Blue shouts out.

Leaf sighs. "Boys..." she says. "Oh well, guess I'm the trainer now," she continued on. "Blue, you be my Pokemon." "What?! I'm the wild Pokemon twice?" Grey complains. "Of course," both Leaf and Blue say simultaneously.

* * *

After their fake battles, Grey and his friends decided to call it a day. They were walking back home when Leaf spoke up. "Man, I still can't believe we get to choose our starter Pokemon in a week's time," she said. "I know, right? It seems so close, yet it's an eternity away," said Grey. "Have you guys decided on which Pokemon you'll take yet?" Blue asks. "No, I haven't yet. They all seem so good! Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirlte. Seems like the decision of a lifetime." Leaf responded. "What about you Grey? You thought about it?" Blue asks.

Grey closes his eyes in thought for a moment, then shakes his head. "It really is a tough decision," he says. "Yeah, I feel you. Even I can't decide, and I've gotten a closer experience with them than anybody," Blue says. "Your grandfather really is a generous man, letting us three have Pokemon when we're just 12 years old!" Leaf puts in. "Especially such rare Pokemon too," Grey says.

"Yeah, Gramps is pretty great isn't he? I guess it pays to be the only grandson of _the_ Professor Oak. It must pay to be that grandson's friends too, am I right?" Blue says. "You betcha!" "Of course," Leaf and Grey respond. "Despite being a world renowned Pokemon researcher, he tries to be very connected and friendly to everybody in this little town," Grey adds. "It would only make sense that I, future Pokemon League Champion, Blue, would be of the same bloodline!" Blue remarks. "Oh, dream on Blue!" Leaf says. "Future champion, huh? Sounds interesting, considering I go by that too," Grey responds, smirking. "I guess we'll just have to battle for it when the time comes. But I'll win!" Blue says.

"Don't you leave me out, now! Both of you will have to get through me before that happens!" Leaf exclaimed. The trio continues their talks and fantasies until dusk, then split up to go home. "Smell ya, guys!" Blue shouts as he runs off towards his home. "Seriously, what's with that? 'Smell ya?' Seems super weird to me," Leaf comments. "That's just how Blue is, and you should know. You've known him longer than I have," Grey says. "Just by a year! How should I know much better, you spend more time with him," Leaf responded. "Fair point, I guess," Grey said, smiling.

"Well, see you tomorrow Grey," Leaf said as she starts splitting off towards her house. "Later!" Grey shouts as he starts traveling opposite of her. _Man, it won't be long until we all have our own Pokemon! That'll_ _make things way cooler around here!_ Grey thought to himself. _Really though, I still have no clue which one I should pick. Even though he said otherwise, I feel like Blue_ _will_ _at least has a preference, being so close to them all the time._ Grey sighs. _Oh well, guess I shouldn't worry about it too much. It'll probably come to me before we choose._

Arriving at his house, Grey walks in and announces that he's home, kicking his shoes off. "Grey honey, perfect timing! Dinner's ready!" Grey's mom calls out, giving a wide smile. "I'll be there in a second Mom!" Grey calls back. Grey walks into the kitchen to sit down to eat with his mother. "So, how are you feeling? Anxious?" she asks. "You can say that again! This may be the biggest day of my life, and it's jest a week away," Grey replies, as if he were exhausted just thinking about it. "Well, just remember that when it comes to picking a partner Pokemon, as long as you feel connected and compatible, the choice can't be wrong! I remember the day I got my Budew. It felt so special, and I wouldn't trade her for anything now." Grey's mother continued to ramble on and prod Grey with questions for the rest of dinnertime.

* * *

 _Whew, I'm beat,_ Grey thought as he practically fell into bed. "..." Grey sits in silence, contemplating the week ahead. _I really will be getting my own Pokemon soon. I know that I for one would like to take the on the gyms. I hope the other two intend to do the same. It would be so cool to be able to travel with them. Hmm… I know! I'll ask them if they'd like us all to travel together!_ Grey thinks with a flash of insight. Excited for tomorrow, Grey has a hard time falling asleep that night, writhing around just thinking about the week ahead.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading the first chapter! This has been a passion project that I've had as an idea for almost a year now, and I am so happy to finally get started. I have big plans for this series, and hope that you will love it as much as I do. I would like to mention that, while Grey has certain aspects about him similar to me and will be using some of my favorite Pokemon, I did not write him as a self-insert character. He will be his own character that I can be proud of creating. Praises and constructive criticisms are very much appreciated, as I hope to improve as much as I can. Well, until next time. ~Alazir


End file.
